Straw to Gold
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: In this twisted version of the fairy tale Rumpelstiltskin, Briella is captured by her father and traded to the king. Every day, he expects more gold, and with every day the threat grows should she fail. Everything depends on a greedy guard with powers stronger then an average Lunar... Note: Story idea goes to my friend light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello friends! So…. For this idea, all the credit goes to my friend light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice! So thank you soooooooo much! Anyways, I hope you guys like this! Also, it's set back to the time of the first**

 **Briella's POV**

Briella slowly opened her bedroom door's balcony door. This would be her only chance to escape. If she failed, her father would sell her to the king of Luna, Cyprus Blackburn.  
Her father had long wanted to become a superior to the king. He'd been the first Lunar to develop the capabilities of manipulating bioelectricity. Since then, other Lunars had developed the gift. Every Lunar who'd been born within the last twenty years had the lunar gift. Cyprus Blackburn had been born thirty seven years ago with the gift. Briella knew her father had been furious when King Cyprus had been born.

When she'd been born, her father had nearly thrown her off the balcony of their mansion when he'd found out she had the gift. Especially since her mother had died birthing her. The one thing that had stopped him from ending her life was when he'd realized that with her gift, he might be able to gain favor over the King should she be trained well.

Last night, she'd overheard his plans. He'd been pacing his bedroom, muttering to himself.

"Two days time, and I'll be famous. She's fully capable of glamouring that buffoon. Maybe he'll even offer to marry her, and that'll make me partially royalty. Two more days of living with that stupid girl…." he'd muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Briella pulled her long hair into a quick ponytail before peering off the edge of her balcony. It wasn't to sharp a drop, if she just tucked and rolled before impact, she should easily avoid breaking her legs.

Biting her bottom lip, she willed away all doubt before leaping. The drop came sooner than expected, and she barely managed to roll. Shakily sitting up, her breath caught. She was free. Only one problem.

Where would she go? To the new outer sectors? Maybe the lava tubes deep under the moon's surface that they'd finished excavating a few years ago. Briella decided that would be her best bet. From the colonization of the moon, there might still be some food left there. She could survive until she figured out how to make her way to the fairly new outer sectors.

As she ran, Briella did not bother taking one look at the city of Artemisia. She'd hated it, ever since she was a child. Most children would love the idea of living in a huge mansion. The only issue, was it came with a demon of a father.

Her heart soared as she neared the outer reaches of the still forming city. This was her chance to escape all of it. As she ran through the streets of Artemisia, Briella was glad that there was no one about. The artificial daylight had gone away, and by Lunar standards it was approximately midnight.

One more turn, and she could see the edge of the dome. A small door on the side, surrounded by three walls and a roof. A ladder on the other side. The way into the lava tubes. Briella sprinted the distance.  
Just as her hand reached up to scan her fingerprints, which would open the door, another hand grabbed her arm roughly. The man jerked her back, hard, and she stumbled to the ground, landing on her hip.

Briella bit back a hiss of pain, instead turning towards her attacker. Already, she was reaching her conscious out to him, so she could manipulate him to leave her alone. Forget she was there.

A sharp sting in her neck told her this man was prepared. Seconds later, her vision darkened, and she collapsed on the hard ground.

Briella's eyelids fluttered open, only to reveal pure darkness. A rough fabric was around her eyes, tied to tight behind her head. Her neck was throbbing, and it took her a minute to remember why. _He'd caught her_. She knew it was her father, that filthy…. Briella tried to move her arms to untie the fabric, but they were tied tight behind her back with scratchy rope that dug into her skin. Of course, her father had gone to the extra length of tying her ankles together with the same rope. At least her jeans covered the skin, protecting it from the harsh rope.

Footsteps. A door creaking open. Someone grabbed her arm, hoisting her up with little to no kindness. Briella knew it was her father.

"Ready for the big day? Briella, I'm expecting you to not disappoint. If you do, I will probably be executed for treason, and you as well I can only assume will also be executed. Hurry up, get moving," her father ordered in a gravelly voice.

Grunting when he shoved her forwards, she started to walk in what she hoped was a straight line. The hand on her arm guided her through the house and the city of Artemisia.

Briella soon heard two massive gates being pushed open. When her bare feet touched smooth marble, she knew she'd just entered the recently finished palace. There would be no escape now.

They walked up many sets of stairs and Briella noticed that different hands were gripping hers. Her father must've switched with the guards, and she assumed he was being brought to the King and she…. Well, she could guess to the dungeons. Except dungeons were normally down, whereas she was being brought up.

Keys jingling. Clinking of metal on metal. Scraping. Creaking door hinges. Briella guessed they were opening her prison cell.

Whoever was guiding her shoved her hard, sending her stumbling to the floor. She went to put her hands in front of her, but no, they were still tied up. Her face collided with the rough stone. Laughter. Those stupid, filthy….

Briella's blindfold was ripped off, and she desperately wanted to hide the tears streaming down her face. The guards snickered.

"What does the king want done with her until he arrives?" One of the guards asked the other. Now that Briella could see, she noticed they were both wearing a uniform with shoulder armor and a gun holster.

"We need to take away her lunar gift, first, for starters. Otherwise she could glamour us into believing her," the second guard replied. _Take away her lunar gift?_ Briella gulped. She was as good as dead, now. Of course she couldn't actually spin straw to gold.

"Oh! Right. Here, I have the serum," the first guard exclaimed, pulling out a small syringe. Briella's heart raced as he stepped towards her. She had no idea that King Cyprus had also found a liquid that could, well, turn off their abilities. The only thing she knew was that if she survived this, she needed to find and destroy it.  
Gripping one of her arms, the guard stabbed her with the syringe. And yes, literally stabbed her. With no care at all. Briella yelped from the pain, which grew into a scream when he injected the liquid into her arm. It burned like a hot, raging fire as it raced through her body, and when it reached her mind it blazed. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Why did it have to hurt so, _so_ much?

The second guard then stepped forwards towards Briella. He bent down, grabbing a small chain she hadn't noticed before. Clipping it around her ankle, he slid another key into the tiny lock and it clicked. Briella then noticed the reason was because she had a huge window in the side of her small, round prison. She should've jumped when she had the chance. Surely death by her own hand would be better then what the King would dream up of for her.

Unsheathing his knife on his belt, the guard cut her bonds around her wrists before they both left, closing and locking the door. When the footsteps faded away, Briella let the tears come. How had everything gone so, _so_ wrong? The raging fire in her mind, at least, was calming down.

Sniffling, Briella attempted to call up a glamor. Just to prove them wrong. Nothing happened. No strain on her mind. Just… Quiet. She couldn't sense any bioelectricity anywhere. Burying her head in her hands, her body shook with quiet sobs.

An hour passed before Briella heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. She saw a guard unlocking the door, but instead of a guard stepping in, it was King Cyprus Blackburn.

He had short cropped black hair, and a chiseled jawline. His eyes were cobalt blue, he had broad shoulders and stood at about five foot nine. Cyprus wore a black suit with a high neckline, his sleeves were neatly cuffed and he wore professional grey pants with black boots. Behind him, a long red cape fluttered gently in the breeze from Briella's window, pinned around his neck with a silver Crescent Moon.

"Hmm…. Well, you certainly are beautiful. With or without glamor, I cannot tell," Cyprus started. His brow furrowed, before he let out an exasperated sigh.

"The serum worked to well…. How are we supposed to control you if we cannot manipulate your bioelectricity? Then again, you can't ours…. We'll figure it out," he sighed. King Cyprus took a few steps closer to her, peering straight at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Listen, girl. My guards are just getting some straw and finding you a spinning wheel, if those things even still exist. Your father tells me you can spin straw to gold, eh? Tell you what. I want every straw of gold in this tower spun to gold by dawn tomorrow. If not…. I'll cut off your pretty head."

 **A/N: Hi guys! I really hope you liked that! If you did, feel free to review! I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello friends! I'm back with chapter two! If you guys like it at all, feel free to review it helps me out a lot! Positive feedback is great, but constructive criticism is also amazing because it lets me know how to improve!**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Thanks!**

 **.writing: Thank you so much! Sorry it took awhile to update!**

 **Briella's POV**

Briella peered over the edge of the window. She had to stretch to see over, because the metal clamp around her ankle refused to let her get close enough. Even if she did manage to escape, the drop would kill her. As well, the only foothold was at least twenty feet below her window.

Sighing in frustration, Briella crawled back to the middle of her tower cell. Her ankle had been rubbed raw from trying to slip free. She'd watched all night as the artificial moon in the dome slowly crawled higher. Now, it would've been about midnight. Once dawn broke the surface of the dome, she would be killed.

It wasn't even her fault. Spinning straw to gold…. It was physically impossible. She would die. The only comforting thought, though a bit sad that she thought it, was that her father would be executed for lying, as well.

Just as she was about to close her eyes to get her last sleep, Briella heard the clinking of keys in her cell door. She bolted upright. The door swung open, and a guard stepped in. Briella gulped. Was he here to check on her progress? To torture her into a demonstration? She had no idea.

"Why, hello there, pretty girl. Having troubles with glamoring everyone into believing you can actually spin straw to gold?" the guard snickered. Briella frowned.

"Why should you care? And yes, I am, actually. It's physically impossible to spin straw to gold, and now they took away my gift and…." Briella let out a quiet sob.

"Now, now. It'll be fine…. I have a deal for you. I'll glamor everyone in this entire palace, this entire city, into believing you actually did," the guard started.

"What's the catch?" Briella asked attentively.

"Smart girl. I want that pretty diamond necklace of yours I saw hiding under your dresses collar," the guard offered with a smile. Briella clutched the necklace that was, indeed, hiding under the collar of her dress and made of diamonds. Her necklace was the one thing she had left from her mother. She didn't want to give it up. The only thing was that if she didn't, the King would take it from her corpse she had no doubt.

Slowly, she reached her hands around her neck and unclasped the precious necklace. She paused though, halfway in between giving it to him.

"How do I know you can even glamor everyone in this dome? You would have to be crazy powerful to be able to do that," Briella questioned. The guard smirked.

"That I am. Now, do you want to trust me or would you like your head cut off tomorrow?" the guard asked. He held his hand out, waiting for the necklace. Biting her lip, Briella finally handed him the necklace. The guard smiled, flashing perfect white teeth.

"What's your name, pretty lady?" he asked, stuffing the necklace into a pouch on his uniform.  
"Briella. What's yours?" Briella asked.

"That, my lady, is a truly beautiful name. You may call me…. Er…. Sir Daxton, if you please," Sir Daxton finally said. Briella frowned.

"What's your actual name?" she pressed.

"I told you, dearest. Sir Daxton," he replied.  
" _Don't_ call me 'dearest'," Briella snapped. Daxton only smiled at this.

"I'm afraid you aren't in a position to do anything about it, Sweet. Soon, you'll be mine. I bet on it," Sir Daxton responded smoothly. He reached a hand up and gently laid it on her cheek. Briella pushed it away.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Sir Daxton promised as he left her room. Briella was seething. She absolutely hated this. She hated Sir Daxton. She hated King Cyprus Blackburn. Most of all, though, she hated her father. This entire situation was his fault. Now, she was trapped in a tower cell, threatened by the king and now…. Now there was Sir Daxton. Thinking of him sent chills through her body, and though she was a bit grateful for his help, Briella feared what he would do to her most of all.

His chocolate brown hair paired with his ice blue eyes made him _almost_ handsome. Something beneath those eyes worried her, though. A cunning glint. Briella knew she should stop trusting him, that he was her enemy, worse then even King Cyprus. Unfortunately, she needed his help.

Shaking her head, Briella willed the realization away. Assuming she survived and he kept his promise, she had bigger things to worry about.

Dawn broke, and Briella once again heard the clanking of keys unlocking her cell. The door swung open, and three guards stormed in. Their expressions quickly changed from thinking they'd guessed right, that she was a fraud, to absolutely shocked. Rubbing her eyes, Briella noticed all the straw in her room had turned into gold over the night. Pure, solid, beautiful gold.

"I…. It's true…. You really _can_ spin straw to gold," one of the guards murmured through his surprise. Briella blinked a few times, just in case it wasn't real. Then she remembered the night before- Sir Daxton.

It took an hour before all the 'gold' was removed from her room. Briella felt hope flare where it had recently been snuffed out. Maybe the King would only demand for her 'services' a few times. She only had one more thing that might be valuable to Sir Daxton, though. After that…. King Cyprus would learn this was all a trick of the mind.

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry this took like forever, I took a bit of a break from writing. I hope it's okay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again friends! Sorry this took awhile, I'm not quite as in to this story as my new Wings of Fire fanfictions or Beginning of the End (which if you haven't seriously go read it it's like one of my best stories ever) but anyways, here's the next part!**

 **Briella's POV**

King Cyprus had her moved to a larger cell, unfortunately with a less impressive view, and again he ordered she spin more straw to gold. Again, Sir Daxton came back and traded her his powers for her beautiful diamond bracelet she'd been given from her mother, prior to her birth. It had always been to big, but now it fit just right. Briella wondered what her mother would think of this situation. Her personality, what she was like. Father had told her that her mother was a lot like her.

Something worried her, though. It worried her a lot. King Cyprus was going to marry her in a few days should her straw be spun to gold again next day. The only problem, was she had nothing left to give to Sir Daxton. She would be executed for her treason to the crown, and her father along with it, which didn't bother her one bit.

Standing up, Briella tried to pry her ankle chain from her leg. Obviously, it didn't budge, only made her ankle rub raw. This cell had no window even, so escape was fruitless. Sighing with frustration, Briella sat back down, leaning against the cold stone wall and wept, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Did a girl not deserve to cry for everything she'd lost? Yes, it wouldn't change anything. However it made her feel slightly better to grieve. And should you think that Briella was a coward to cry, then what would you do if your life hung on a string? Ask yourself that. Then add in the fact that there was no escape.

Sir Daxton unlocked Briella's cell door, and strolled in with a greedy smile on his face.

"Last time you are in need of my service, dearie? I hear that if your supposed 'gift' remains successful you will be marrying the King, that right?" Sir Daxton exclaimed.

"Well, only problem- you haven't any jewelry left to trade! Oh, dear. I wonder…. If I do this for you again, here's the price- you must give me your firstborn child," Sir Daxton sneered. With a startled gasp, Briella stumbled to a stand.

"But- no! That's hardly a fair price!" She screamed.

"It's a life for a life, sunshine," Sir Daxton replied calmly.

"You don't mean to kill it? Surely you wouldn't!" Briella moved to kick him, or do something, but he stepped out of range of her chain.

"It's a bargaining tool. The King will surely prize his first child, so…. If he doesn't give me the throne, then his child will die, simple as that," Sir Daxton exclaimed thoughtfully. Scowling, Briella searched for the loophole.

"Give me a second option. A…. A challenge, or something!" Briella demanded. Grinning, Sir Daxton readily accepted.

"You know, my name's not _actually_ Sir Daxton. No, it's something much more….. Horrendously complex. If you can guess it, then…. Well, I suppose you may keep the rotten child," Sir Daxton challenged.

"You could just change it to whatever you want, though," Briella said, frowning.

"Ah, no. I am a man of my word, lovie. Also, there's a catch- three guesses, tops. You have until your child turns the age of one."

 **A/N: Hey guys! That was kind of short, but I feel like it wouldn't fit with the chapter if I jumped ahead a few years. One more chapter after this, and I'll probably post it today because this one was so short. Also if you haven't it'd be great if you maybe felt like checking out my other current fanfictions, Beginning of the End, Rebel and Curse of Pangea! It would mean the world! 3 Anyways, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again! :)**

 **Briella's POV**

 **Two years in the future…..**

Briella sat quietly in her large bed chamber which she shared with the King, Cyprus Blackburn. She should have said 'with her love' or something wifey like that, but in truth she had no love for the King. Her heart belonged to their new child which was playing with the Nanny as of right now.

Honestly, she would've done anything to not have had a child, to ensure Sir Daxton would not be able to hold her to her word. Even worse, since her last night in the cell, she hadn't seen him. Apparently he'd retired, although Briella knew he was protecting his hide from her word which suddenly had more power then his. Not much, yes, although she was crowned Queen of Luna when she'd been forced into marriage.

Truth was, she'd also been forced into having a child. Cyprus had wanted an heir for the throne, and he wouldn't listen to her warnings. It was horrible, their marriage, the child's future, all of it.

When night fell, the door opened and Cyprus walked in. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and yes- he was in fact in love with her. She didn't refuse or put up a fight when he walked over, wrapping a steady arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. What was she to do? If she refused, she would be killed. Though one would argue her new situation was better than the last, at least in her prison cell she hadn't been shoved into a fake life.

Briella waited until he fell asleep. Then, she quietly slipped from the dark red covers and grabbed a jacket which hung from one of many hooks in their room. Slipping it on, she grabbed a rope she'd secretly been weaving. Already, part of it was tied to a pillar in their room, though Cyprus never noticed such things.

Flinging it through the window, Briella gripped it tightly and swung her legs over the windowsill and began to quietly climb down the castle walls. She was positive no one would notice her, not this late at night.

Finally, after half an hour it seemed of painstakingly clinging to the rope for dear life, Briella's feet touched the warm sand of the Artemisia beach. Looking around, she unsheathed a dagger, which she had smuggled from the armory.

For an hour she ran, to the end of the dome. That was when she heard a voice that was painstakingly familiar coming from a small alley nearby. Slowly, cautiously, she crept towards it.

"That foolish girl- two more weeks and the child will be mine. After all, who could possibly guess the name 'Rumpelstiltskin? Physically and psychologically impossible! Ha!" the voice exclaimed. Briella silently memorized that name, before turning back and running towards the castle. A plan had formed in her mind.

The next day, the guards found Briella on the side of the grand staircase leading into the castle, bound by the wrists with a gag. Briella was a girl of many tricks, and pretending she had been kidnapped was one of them, oddly.

They rushed towards her, panic clouding their eyes. Swiftly they cut through her bonds.

"My Queen, what happened? We have been searching for you ever since!" one of the guards exclaimed worriedly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to help steady her.

"I was kidnapped from my bed chambers! By…. By a man named Rumpelstiltskin. You may know him as Sir Daxton," Briella replied, proud at how strong her voice was. Their gazes were confused, but Briella lead them to the alley, and there the coward lay sleeping under a ratty blanket.

"Sir Daxton? I mean- Rumpelstiltskin, you are under arrest by order of the crown!" The other guard boomed. They rushed towards him before he could move, binding his arms tight behind his back. With an evil glare, he looked up to see a smirking Briella.

"I win the deal- I guessed it. And I'm afraid, not only has this fun game ended, but your life has, as well."

 **A/N: Hi guys! That was kind of a weird ending, I wasn't too sure how to end it, if you liked please let me know by reviewing the story, and if you have any other ideas for fractured fairy tales I'd be more than glad to write them!**


End file.
